Truth, Murder, and Marriage
by BlackEclipseAngel168
Summary: Gwen is getting married and Duncan is completely in denile with her husband to be, What will happen when something goes completly wrong that very day? And who will die? and who eill be married? R&R  First DxG! :D


**OMG my first GxD story I hope u guys enjoy.**

**Okay somehow I was dreaming about the DxG kiss on Total Drama World Tour and somehow it ended up into this story I don't know why but I went ahead and wrote it anyway**

**ENJOY!**

**:D**

**Duncan's POV**

Gwen is my best friend and I never wanted to admit it but I had the biggest crush on her, so instead I dated Courtney but she is nothing like Gwen is or nothing like her

but ether way if I tell her... it was too late for her to know

WHY?

Because in a week, see is getting married with Trent the guy who means the world to her and probably not even all worth it

All I can do is think about the wedding and how beautiful she will look in her wedding dress.

With the invitation in my hand I can only think of what Gwen has told me about the fights between her and Trent.

Sometimes she showed me all of the scars and sometimes I have to wake up at one or three in the morning because she is crying about Trent did that or this

But no matter how much Gwen wants to brake up with him or leave him he always finds a way to stop her from doing it or says he loves her so much he can't live without her, and Gwen being the little stupid girl she is, she agrees to stay by his side._  
_

I remember when Gwen first caught my eye, we where only 14 and we were both just starting out in high school together and we met up in the hallway when I accidentally crashed into her on a turn.

We started hanging out together, and her dream was to live a happy life with one guy that wins her heart and get married but the only thing she doesn't know is that her man of her dreams is me...**(A/N *shocker*) **

For the past six years I kept silent and didn't want her to know about it even thought we were back on the island together I still didn't let my true feeling show, and every little accident that happened in between us I cherished each

Life has its consequences and that's what Gwen got for being with him. Whenever I see here she always has scratch marks all over her, bruises or marks all over her face and body

When the big day finally came and I decided to go to the wedding as myself and trying to accept Gwen's choice as a husband even though I never liked him

I dressed in what I usually dress in, my baggy jeans, the skull T-shirt with the long-sleeved shirt under, my regular piercing and usually hairstyle.

I walked inside the church and sat in a seat that Gwen had reserved for me in the second row on her side.

When she walked down the isle, she looked beautiful in the white dress with her beautiful smile.

At that time all I could think of were the great times me and her had shared together:

Looking at the stars, going out as best friends together, the way her face reflected off of the moon light, her eyes where would be filled with happiness every time she was with me.

And the way she laughed was amazing.

Her step dad let her go and handed her over to Trent and the mass quickly began after

The priest was short and chubby and looked funny which made me laugh but when it came to the "I do's" I shut up.

"Do you Trent Amenson take Gwen to be your beloved wife and be loyal and forgiving, be their for her in good or bad" he said

"I do" Trent answered looking at Gwen.

She looked around in the audience and spotted me, she gave me warm smile and I smiled back trying to hide my feelings thought my hatred for the couple grew stronger

"Do you Gwen Collens take Trent to be your beloved husband and be loyal and forgiving, be their for him in good or bad" he said to her.

"I-I-I..."

Trent reached his hand out for Gwen and Gwen took one last look around, smiled and reached out to touch his hand

"I Do..." everyone but me grew happy but me "...not"

She pulled her hands away from Trent who was in shock as every one else but I felt happy yet confused

I herd whispers from everybody in the audience saying:

"_What just happened"_ or _"why would she say that?"_ and other stuff

Trent looked at her and then at everyone else but mainly at Gwen,

I could feel his furry building up inside because he was balling up his fist.

He began to yell at her saying why the fuck did he go through all of this if she isn't going to say "I do"

He reached out to grab her arm and I ran to the front because I've seen what he's done in the past and now I guess he isn't scared to show everyone what he could do to her.

I shoved his hand away from her and he looked at me

"Aww look how came... the guy who can talk shit and looks all so tough but is actually an over size creampuff" Trent said,

All that did was make me get madder, I hated this guy I never understood what Gwen liked about him in the first place. I began to ball my fist up.

"Duncan please don't" Gwen said reaching out for my arm and I ignored her

I swung my fist at him and missed because he ducked.

Their in the front of the Church and in front of the audience me and Trent where fighting.

Some of the old people from the crowd try to stop us but they couldn't one was trying to hold me back...

'_What the fuck? I don't even know this old dude and he touches me... yuck!'_

I kicked the old dude out of my way.

Trent somehow was able to pin me against the table and he pulled out the pocket knife from my pocket.

Everybody in the crowd gasped and whispered to each other

"How the fuck you know I had it?" I asked pushing the blade away from me and towards him

"I know you and I know you never leave your house without it" he replied.

Gwen came and tried to separate us

Either she knew about the blade and wanted to risk herself or she didn't know about it and is ganna get hurt either way.

Finally everything went silent including the room filled with the people...

All three of us froze up completely...

While Trent wasn't paying attention I was able to pull the knife away from Trent when I looked at it an inch or so was covered in blood.

I went into complete shock because I knew I just stabbed someone

All three of us took a step back and by the lower stomach was covered in blood for all of us...

And that's when...

**To Be Continued...**

**!Cliffhanger!**

**Yes I am evil **

**:D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter one**

**I promise I will try to hurry up and update chapter two ASAP!**

**For know you guys can write a Review **

**Please!**

**And try to guess who got hurt and what will happen **

**Will GxT stay together? **

**And...**

**Something really unexpected might happen not involved with the couples...**

**Maybe?...**

**:)**


End file.
